A Birthday Mess
by HumHowellelujah
Summary: It's Dan's birthday and he thinks Phil has forgotten it and only gets his mood even more irritated when Phil sends him out to buy props for his new video. But actually, Phil's secretly baking a cake for him as a surprise. (If you want to learn how to bake a cake, this is not for you, as Phil is absolutely terrible at baking.)


**Summary:** It's Dan's birthday and he thinks Phil has forgotten it and only gets his mood even more irritated when Phil sends him out to buy props for his new video. But actually, Phil's secretly baking a cake for him as a surprise. (If you want to learn how to bake a cake, this is not for you, as Phil is absolutely terrible at baking.)

 **Genre:** Floof like pure floof, humor

 **Warnings:** None

 **Words:** 1,989

 **A/N:** Hello! It's a birthday fic! It is my best friend's birthday! Happy birthday Casey! I literally looked up birthday fanfic prompts just for this so I hope this is a good enough gift. I hope you enjoy your birthday and eat lots of cake!

"Good morning Dan," Phil said when his roommate walked into the kitchen that morning. He had been up since 8 and was trying to formulate a plan to get Dan out of the house so he could have a surprise for him later.

Dan yawned and sleepily replied back his morning greetings. "Morning. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Is it?" Phil smiled. He knew what Dan was trying to hint at, but he was going to pretend that he had completely forgotten his best friend's birthday. He was trying to keep his surprise a secret after all.

"Yep," Dan said. "It feels like a really special day."

"How do you know?" Phil asked.

"Oh," Dan mumbled. "I just feel it."

"Okay, if you say so."

Dan then went to open a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal for his breakfast. He wasn't going to say anything, but he did feel slightly disappointed that Phil seemed to forget his birthday.

"So..." Dan started off. "What are you going to do today?"

"Not much. Oh wait! That reminds me," Phil said. "I need you to buy me some things. I'm planning a new video today. If you could go down and buy some food for me for a taste test video, that'd be great."

Dan raised his eyebrow. "A new taste test video? Really? How original, Phil."

"Well, I need a new video to upload so why not?"

Dan sighed. "Okay. So what do you need me to get?"

Phil pulled out a slip of paper and slid it to Dan. On it was a list of items that Phil had made up but still sounded believable. Hopefully it would stall Dan long enough, but to be sure, he had texted Louise earlier to ask her to distract Dan as well.

Dan finished up eating his cereal and put away his bowl. Phil had left him a while ago to return into his room, most likely to prepare for his video, Dan assumed. He walked back into his own room and got ready to go out.

Once he was finished, he stopped by Phil's door and called out to him.

"Alright, Phil. I'm leaving now!"

"Bye!"

As soon as Phil heard their door shut, he jumped off of his bed and practically sprinted to the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the wall. _10:47. Alright, I gotta move fast_ , he thought. He had about at least one hour before Dan realized that the items on the list were nonexistent, another two hours for Louise to distract him, and a half hour for him to get back home.

The only thing Phil needed to do now was to bake a cake. Now Phil hadn't had the slightest clue as to how to make a cake, but it was a good thing that the internet existed, otherwise, he would have been fucked.

He took out his phone and pulled up Google to search how to make a simple vanilla cake. He then opened multiple cupboards and grabbed his ingredients and utensils that he would need and scattered them along the countertop.

Phil wasn't going to lie. He was a terrible cook, and probably a worst baker. He was messy and got distracted too easily, but this time, he was _at least_ 87% sure that he wouldn't burn down the house this time. Plus, if it was for Dan, he'd risk his life baking that cake until the end.

"Okay..." Phil began reading from his phone. "'Crack four eggs into your bowl and then pour in two cups of sugar into the same bowl.'"

Phil looked around and grabbed his needed ingredients. He had some trouble cracking the eggs and managed to get a few tiny shells into the bowl. He tried to dig them out with his finger but only got the egg shells deeper into the bowl.

He sighed. "Okay whatever. How much is two cups of sugar?"

Phil estimated a large amount and dumped it in.

"Hm. Whoops. That seemed like a bit too much sugar. Oh well, he likes it sweet anyway." Phil shrugged before continuing to stir is his mixture.

The rest of his cooking time was only filled with little mistakes, yet he never caught on and he thought he was doing perfectly fine. That was until he put his mixture into the oven.

"What the hell is a dragon soup? I swear to god Phil made this entire list up." Dan groaned and crumpled up the small list and continued strolling through the fourth grocery store that he's been to.

"Dan?!" A voice called out to him.

Dan turned around and saw Louise from down the aisle and waved at her.

"Hey!" Louise walked towards him. "I thought I saw a particularly familiar tall meme."

Dan laughed. "You found me."

"So what are you here for today?" Louise asked.

Dan took out the crumpled piece of paper and handed it to her. "Phil wanted me to buy some weird stuff for his video that he's making today. And I don't even know more than half of the things on here."

"What is dragon soup?"

"That's what I said!" Dan exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can't get it here. In fact, I don't think you can get anything on this list around here. Or maybe they just don't exist," Louise stated.

Dan sighed. "Yeah, but Phil wanted me to get them so that's what I'm trying to do."

"Why don't we get a coffee, Dan? We haven't caught up in a while," Louise suggested. "I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind if you told him that you were just out with me."

The brunet debated about it. "Okay, let me call Phil just in case though."

"Sure."

Dan pulled out his phone and quickly rang up Phil.

"Hey Phil?" Dan said when he finally picked up.

" _Oh hey Dan! How's the shopping coming along?_ " Phil asked.

Dan heard some background noises but decided not to question his roommate. "Uh... to be honest, it's not going very well."

" _Well yeah. The items are kinda rare._ " Phil laughed nervously through the phone.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Phil, but can your video wait for another time? I just got stopped by Louise and she wants to hang out," Dan said.

" _Sure! Of course. That's fine. Don't worry about coming back soon either_." Phil paused before hurriedly saying. " _Because we don't really have anything special planned today, so go ahead and take your time_."

Dan felt defeated and quietly mumbled through the phone. "Oh. Okay... I'll see you later then, Phil."

" _Bye!"_

Dan was pretty sure that he heard Phil squawk, but seeing as his friend had already hung up, he couldn't say anything about it.

"So how'd it go?" Louise asked him.

"It was great." Dan forced a smile. "He said it's alright."

"Oh good. I knew he wouldn't be mad. Let's go get something to drink." Louise suggested.

The pair walked out of the shops and made their way towards the nearest Starbucks. It wasn't until an hour after Dan sat down in the cafe with Louise to talk that this was a bad idea. He felt like he had already had a pretty bad day, but now it was just getting worse. The barista working there spilt his coffee all over his hand when trying to hand it to him. Louise just wouldn't shut up about the most pointless things. No offense to Louise, Dan loved her to death, but sometimes he just didn't understand the things that she was saying. It almost seemed like she was rambling at this point and whenever Dan tried to intervene, she kept going on. Dan just didn't get it. At this point now, all he wanted to do now was to go home, lock himself in his room, and stay on the internet for the rest of the night.

Twenty minutes later and Dan didn't even bother to listen to Louise anymore. It seemed that she noticed this because she suddenly stopped her one sided conversation and sighed.

"Do you want to go?" Louise asked.

Dan didn't say anything but finally replied after a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry, Louise. It's just been a bad day."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry, love," Louise replied.

Dan sighed and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee, I'm gonna go home now. I'm sorry we didn't really catch up much."

"It was my fault. But alright, Dan. I'll see you soon?"

Dan smiled. "Yeah, sure. Later."

"Bye!"

Dan sighed when he finally walked into their apartment. Now he was able to relax and escape into the safe comfort of his bed and the internet. But when Dan started climbing the stairs, he thought he smelt a burning smell. _And it's a sweet burning smell? What the hell is Phil doing?!_ He thought to himself.

"Phil?!" Dan yelled before sprinting up the stairs.

He was running towards kitchen and Dan didn't think he was able to run as fast as he did at that moment.

Before Dan was able to reach the kitchen, he heard Phil quietly muttering to himself in a panic.

"Crap, crap, crap."

"Phil? What's going on? Are you alright?" Dan asked.

Dan heard metal drop on the floor when he finally rushed into the room.

There in front of him was a flour covered Phil matching with the countertops and floors, as they were equally dusted with both flour and sugar. The oven door was open and chunks of burnt cake splattered across the floor. Pots and pans were scattered all along the room and broken egg shells somehow made it onto the floor as well. The cupboards were left open and spoons and bowls and other utensils littered the sink.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Dan asked slowly as he carefully walked through the kitchen.

Phil didn't say a word but only had a shy smile on his face.

That's when Dan looked up and noticed the half strewn birthday banner that was hanging across on one of their walls. He saw the colorful balloons that floated up to the ceiling and Phil's cute little birthday party hat on top of his head.

A smile slowly crept onto Dan's face

"You little shit," Dan said before laughing.

"Happy birthday, Dan," Phil said softly.

"Thank you, Phil." Dan stumbled towards Phil, avoiding all the mess on the floor, and gave him a large hug.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan to return the hug. "I'm sorry the cake didn't make it out alive."

Dan released Phil and took a step back and crouched onto the floor before dipping his finger into the cake, but quickly retracted it.

"Fuck, it's still hot. What the heck? Phil, what did you do?" Dan asked while looking at Phil with a smile.

Phil shrugged. "You know how I am with cooking."

Dan sucked on his finger and made a face. "Yeah, and why did you think this was a good idea?"

The older frowned. "I wanted to do something special!"

Dan let out a loud laugh and stood up. "You could've just made me a bowl of cereal or something and light a candle."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I really appreciated the thought." Dan got out two clean bowls and his cereal and milk. "We can clean this all up later."

"Cereal and milk for your birthday dinner? Really Dan?" Phil asked while pouting.

"I don't mind." Dan shrugged. "And besides, you remembered my birthday. That's good enough for me."

"Are you sure, Dan?"

"Yes, Phil. I thought that you had forgotten, so to come home and see this…" Dan made a very vague gesture around the kitchen. "...mess construed in what appears to be a valiant attempt by Phil Lester to make me a birthday cake, is plenty fine. Thank you, Phil."

A smile slowly crept onto Phil's face. "Anything for you."

 **A/N:** And done! Once again, happy birthday Casey and I hope you enjoyed this :) And yay thanks for others reading this! Please check out my ongoing fic, "How to Get Away With Marriage" #spon but seriously it would mean a lot :)


End file.
